Ahri's Adventure
by Kryptis
Summary: Ahri has lived a simple, but fulfilling life at the Institute of War, but when the High Council decides to make changes how will she be affected? And how will the stranger from another world play into all of this? AhrixOC. My first Fanfiction... Hope you enjoy! Will eventually be M for language and Lemons (probably). Later in the story though.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue and Intro

**Hey Guys, here's chapter 1 to my first FanFiction. As the title suggests this is mostly an introduction to the main characters and a little background/Prologue of them. Hope you enjoy! Also don't forget to favorite and leave a review! It really helps to get creative criticism back from my readers and don't feel shy to suggest any ideas you would like to see in the story, i'll do my best to include them if I think it will fit in.**

Part 1 – Character Introduction and Prologue

In a dark and crowded city, a man in black hooded robes and a large set of armor runs through back alleyways and tight corridors, running from some unseen foe. Suddenly, he is tackled by a man in all black armor with large blades strapped to his wrist. The man removes his helmet and sneers at the man in the black robes.

"You really thought you could escape us? You never had a chance Gwynden. The Government doesn't appreciate their top general, and head scientist giving away Government research to possible future enemies".

The man in the black robes, now identified as Gwynden gave a cold stare back at his enemy. "I don't care what that corrupt mass of selfish politicans wants assassin, they don't give a damn for anyone in this world but themselves, so now I have given technology that they can't access to the other nations across the world".

The assassin looked shocked at this statement and muttered several obscenities under his breath, "What makes you think that you can keep this technology out of their hands? They have access to your entire research facility and all your computer networks, fool". Gwynden laughed out loud.

"You really think I would be so stupid to leave the technology there? No, the only place it is accessible is on my armor sets internal network and if I am killed, or I send the command myself, the data will be deleted and my armor will self-destruct instantly". The assassin stood up and backed away from Gwynden.

"You don't want to do that Gwynden, what can I do to assure that you will not destroy this data, I can have you completely absolved of your crimes and even promoted into the senate, even furthering your power". Gwynden gave the assassin a cold stare.

"There are a myriad of things I want, but there is one thing you can do, that will keep the data safe… For now". The assassin looked eager to do whatever it was to keep the data safe. Gwynden simply stated "You will die". With that Gwynden shot his fist forward and a large blast of lightning shot out, which the assassin avoided with a backflip. He then pushed off the wall and attempted to tackle Gwynden, which didn't work out so well, seeing as how Gwynden was a much larger man than the assassin and was just as trained in combat. Gwynden simply grabbed him in mid-air and snapped both of his arms back, instantly breaking them, then after he hit the ground, Gwynden pulled out a large pistol, pointed it at the assassins head and said.

"I am sorry brother, but you made your choice" and blasted his head, killing him instantly. He then turned and ran off into the darkness.

At the same time, at the Institute of War,

Ahri was just finishing her match for the day, she had gone mid lane against Heimerdinger and absolutely destroyed him. She had helped to carry the game despite their Jungle and their AD Carry both feeding. Ahri suddenly appeared in a plain white room with a single portal. This is where all champions are teleported after they finish a match, the portal leads to their living spaces in the Institute. Ahri looked over and say one of her best friends. "Hey Sona! Good match today, even though you had a tough lane with our feeding AD Carry".

Sona acknowledged Ahri with a nod and a smile and stepped into the portal to transport her home.

"Huh, guess she had something to do, that's okay" said Ahri. She then proceeded to step through the portal herself, as soon as she entered her room she saw a news update from the High Council of the League. She picked it up and began to read.

"Dear Champions and Summoners,

The High Council has decided to implement a new system for linking Champions and Summoners for combat in Summoner's Rift. This system involves Summoners and Champions taking an examination similar to a Champion's Judgment, however it will not be as stressful on the subject individual. The results from this examination will be collected and analyzed by the High Council and Summoners will be placed with Champions based on the compatibility of their results. After being placed together, Champions and Summoners will be partnered together for a period of 25 years, or until the Champion or Summoner retires. Each party will be given a choice of 3 preferable choices, however these choices cannot be guaranteed so do not count on them. Furthermore, not all current champions will be chosen in the first round of Summoners to choose Champions, do not be discouraged if you are not selected, there will be several rounds of linkings and everyone will get a partner eventually.

Thank You,

The High Council"

Ahri became concerned, she had never really spent a lot of time getting to know any of the Summoners and she wasn't really over-powered, so she wasn't sure if she would be chosen in the first round of Summoners. As much as Ahri tried to act like she didn't care if she was chosen, she knew deep down that she really did want to be chosen because she really enjoyed participating in League matches. At this point there wasn't much more to do other than hope and get some rest in preparation for the "Examination" as the High Council called it.


	2. Chapter 2 - It Begins

**And here's chapter 2! Thanks for everyone who read Chapter 1 and followed after reading it. It brings joy to my heart when I see that someone is intrigued enough to follow my story based on one chapter of my mediocre writing ;). Again follows and reviews are always appreciated and I'm hoping to have the third chapter out tonight before I go to bed. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – It Begins

(Gwynden's POV) I approach my research facility quietly, I am sure the God-Emperor has stationed men here in case of my return, however I don't know their capabilities, so I really need to be careful. As I began to run up towards the entrance I saw a few guards, as I studied them I realized they were members of the God-Emperor's personal guard. Damn he must be really concerned about what I sent the rebels. I decided I would take the most direct route and just attack them because their technological capabilities were much better than mine in this armor.

As I began to approach the door, one of the commandos yelled at me.

"Halt! Who goes there and what is your business here?" I lowered my hood so they could see who it was as I activated the automated turrets I had placed all over the grounds of the facility. Instantly, the two guards whom were standing before me a minute ago were just a mess of blood and gore from the 2-inch rotating cannons on the security turrets. Suddenly 30-40 more guards ran out of the building and began to engage me and the turrets.

"Gwynden surrender! You have no chance, the rest of the God-Emperor's bodyguard and the War-Lord himself are on their way." I knew unless I could get inside I was in trouble now, I had met the War-Lord several times before and I had personally designed his armor and weapons. I knew if he arrived before I got inside I would be dead for sure. Knowing this I decided to just make a run for the door and hope the turrets would cover me enough so I wouldn't die. I burst out of cover and I was met by a wall of projectiles all looking to end my life. Suddenly an airship arrived. The airship turned and unleashed a fusillade of rockets at the commandos barring my entry of the facility and I realized it was the rebels coming to help me escape.

"Hey Gwynden! You OK down there buddy?" I heard the voice and I looked up to see my son, and leader of the rebellion Narhi.

"I'm all good son! Thanks for coming, now get out of here, the War-Lord is on his way and you don't want to be here when he gets here!" With that my son nodded to me and the airship sped away. I ran inside the research facility and locked down the perimeter and activated all the automated weapons and traps I had installed. I just hope I have enough time to do what I need to.

(Ahri POV) I awoke with a start when someone knocked on my door, "Just a second" I yelled as I got dressed. I opened the door to see a Summoner standing there.

"Good morning Lady Ahri, I just wanted to inform you that your Examination is to take place in 3 hours or so" he said. I thanked him for telling me and I began to get ready, unlike my first judgment I wasn't really nervous about the Examination. I was more nervous about not being like any Summoners and therefore not being linked.

Pushing these thoughts out of my head I opened my door and began down the hallway to where my Examination was to take place. On my way there I tried to be as friendly as I could to all the Summoners and Champions I met in order to hopefully get a spot on someone's preferred list to increase my chances. I arrived at the room about 20 minutes early so I decided to just sit down on one of the nearby couches and simply wait my turn. Suddenly I was approached by a Summoner with a Diamond trim on his robes, signifying that he was ranked in Diamond Tier.

"Hello Ahri, I just wanted you to know that I have summoned you many times and summoning you helped me in my promotion games so I am placing you on my preferred list of Champions that I might get linked to." As I heard him say that I got excited and I jumped up quickly and hugged him.

"Thank you so much! That means so much to me! What's your name so I know, just in case?" I asked.

He said his name was Pate and he hoped we would be linked again, then he said he had to go, but he would see me later. After he walked away I sat down on the couch with a sigh of relief. Now I knew at least one Summoner was placing me on their preferred list, so at least I had a decent chance with getting chosen. Then the doors to the room I was set to do my Judgment in opened and out walked a confident looking Riven.

"It's cake, don't sweat it Foxy. It's nothing compared to the original Judgment, and don't worry about not getting linked either, I'm sure we'll both get linked" she said with a wink as she walked away. Again this gave me even more confidence to face my Judgment and even the upcoming linking ceremony wasn't feeling like a cloud over my head now that I had more self-confidence thanks to Pate and Riven. And so with an aura of confidence I took a few powerful strides into the room and looked straight ahead ready to face my second Judgment which would determine my future.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Meeting

**Hey guys! Well, I did it, here is chapter 3, out in the same day as Chapters 1 and 2. This chapter is almost twice as long as the first 2 and i'm curious as to if you guys want more short chapters or less long chapters? I would probably upload like 3 times a week with long chapters and hopefully 5 or so times a week with short chapters. Go ahead and leave a review and let me know, either one is cool for me. Anyway this chapter is really where the fun part of the story begins, after this it should be somewhat easier for me to write and hopefully read haha. Furthermore, please leave a review and follow the story, it'll help keep both of us up on updates haha. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – The Meeting

(Gwynden's POV) I rushed around my research facility doing all manner of things, I could hear the ludicrous amounts of gunfire outside. It sounded like a warzone, I was glad to see that my automated defenses were doing their job though. I had managed to do almost everything I needed to, I had destroyed all the experiments that the Government had me working on that they could use against the rebels, I had sent news and evidence of several controversial research topics the God-Emperor had me working on to several newspapers and I had equipped my untested, but hypothetically indestructible power armor that I had created in secret. Suddenly there was a large smashing noise and I looked up from my work to see a large dent in the wall. I instantly knew what it was from, the War-Lord's Tungsten Carbide mace that I had created for him.

"I'm coming for you Gwynden!" Yelled the War-Lord from the other side of the wall. I knew that he would get through eventually, I also knew that if my armor worked as designed he would never even dent my armor, even with a Tungsten Carbide Mace. I knew this because as far as the Government knew, the strongest metal in existence was Tungsten Carbide, but I had discovered a metal in a fallen asteroid that was stronger. I had named it Iridium, I had also installed high-tech computer systems in my suit that would predict an enemy's movements and automatically move to avoid or counter them.

Suddenly the wall smashed in and the War-Lord walked in, he looked absolutely terrifying in his War armor with his giant mace over his shoulder. With the help of our armor's we both stood just over 9 feet tall, and extremely broad.

"New armor eh Gwynden? Won't matter… This mace you designed for me works like a charm, devastates everything in its path, including your puny automated defenses hahaha" I smirked under my helmet at his little speech, just wait until he tries to smash me with that mace and I just dodge it, I thought.

Before I could even finish what I was doing, he charged at me with the mace above his head, the computer systems in my armor automatically told me where to go to avoid his strike. After I dodged it he looked at me bewildered.

"How did you dodge that?! Nobody has ever dodged one of my hits before!" I wasn't surprised to hear that, he trains all day everyday with that mace so he can crush enemies of the state with ease when the day comes. However I put on a smirk and attempted to poke at his self-confidence.

"It was easy to dodge that, I'm afraid that the stories of you being the fiercest warrior alive were all wrong and the rumors of you getting old and slow were true… What a disappointment" I said. His face became contorted with anger and he began to yell at me.

"We'll see who's slow when you are a bloody pulp on the groud after I crush you with my mace!" With that, he charged at me running his full speed and swinging his mace back and forth. As I predicted when I made him angry it made him think less about his moves and made him more predictable. I dodged for about 5 minutes before I saw my opening.

When I had designed the armor for the God-Emperor and the War-Lord I had purposely left a spot under the left arm exposed, so if I ever needed to, I would have a spot where they were vulnerable to hit them. After a rather wide swing the War-Lord had left himself wide open to attack there, so before he could even react, a blade had shot out from my wrist and I had driven it into the side of his armor and straight into his heart, easily a killing blow.

His face went white with shock and his face lost all expression as he turned to look at me,

"How? I thought this armor was impenetrable…" He comtemplated for a moment, then a look of understanding dawned on his face. "Wait a second, you built this armor. You Goddamn Traitor! I hope you and your rebel son burn in hell for this! I can't pretend to understand why you betrayed us, but I can promise that the God-Emperor will make you pay for this".

Then he dropped dead at my feet, and to my surprise I actually felt bad about killing him, At least I did, until I remembered watching him butcher innocent villagers during the Government's invasion of the other countries of the world.

I waited for a moment to get my breath back and I peeked outside and saw the devastation that had befallen my research facility and the surrounding area and then I noticed the large Army Task Force approaching, and I realized I would not be able to escape. At that moment I understood I had to test out my latest invention, hypothetically it should teleport me to the rebel camp, but I haven't tested it whatsoever I thought to myself.

Before I went to use it to hopefully escape, I set my facility to self-destruct, I didn't need the Government or the God-Emperor getting a hold of my inventions or research, so I would be forced to destroy everything I couldn't take with me. After I did that I approached the transporter.

"Well, better now than never" I said as I stepped inside the portal and a bright light flashed and I was gone, just before the entire facility exploded, leaving nothing but debris and fire where it once stood.

(Ahri POV) As I stepped out of the room, I realized what Riven had said was true, that was easier and much different than the Judgment I had to endure when I first joined the League. The fact that it had been so easy made me even more self-confident that I would be chosen for a Summoner, and I began to notice that my attitude had improved drastically from last night when I first had heard the news.

"Hello Ahri" Akali said as she and Shen walked up behind me stealthily as they always did, being Ninjas and all, and I turned around to greet them with a smile and a wave.

"Hello Akali, hello Shen, how are you guys?" I inquired after hugging Akali and shaking Shen's hand. Then at that moment I realized something I had never noticed before, Shen and Akali were holding hands and I couldn't help but ask. "Wait, are you guys together?" I asked suddenly.

Akali just laughed "Yes Ahri, and you are not going crazy it is a new thing for Shen and I both, we had our first date last night". I smiled at them,

"Congrats guys!" I leaned closer to Shen and whispered "You better treat her right or I'll light you on fire with my fox-fires, got that Shen?" He looked at me and nodded.

"I would never dream of hurting Akali, she means more to me than anything else in the world. She is, as you would say, the light of my life". Hearing Shen say that absolutely melted my heart, I wanted to be the light of someone's life. And suddenly sadness came over me as I realized I had nobody who cared about me like Shen cared about Akali. I think Akali noticed because before I realized what was happening they were saying their goodbyes and walking away from me, leaving me alone once more.

I decided I would go back to my room, grab something to eat then just take a nap or maybe watch some league matches until it was time to go to the linking ceremony, which I figured would be today because I was the 2nd to last Champion to go through my Judgment.

After getting back to room and making myself a sandwich I laid down on my couch and activated the orb which projected the current League match onto the wall. I watched Brand and Cassiopeia fight in mid for a while before the teams started pushing back and forth in mid. It wasn't really that exciting until it looked like Brand's team was going to lose, then he got a Penta-kill and his team pushed all the way down mid and bot lanes for the win.

I had to remember to congratulate Brand on his penta later if I got the chance, he wasn't the most approachable person, but he was ok when I was in my Fox-Fire Skin, probably because I had fire all around me. I didn't really want to watch another match and a notification had just popped up on the screen saying that the ceremony would be in 6 hours, so I just decided to take a nap for a few hours.

(5 Hours Later)

I woke up from my nap and looked at the clock, 1 hour until the ceremony I thought to myself, and then I realized the gravity of that statement. My whole future might be decided in about an hour, and for the first time that day I began to feel nervous about it again.

I decided I would try and eat again, that typically calms my nerves I thought to myself. After eating I started to walk down to the meeting room/ auditorium that the ceremony was being held in, on my way there I couldn't help but whisper to myself to try and calm down.

"Calm down Ahri, we'll be fine, we've got this" I said to myself about 20 times before I finally reached the room. When I got there a Diamond Tier Summoner was directing people to their seats, Summoners and Champions alike. The High Council was sitting on stage and suddenly one of them stood up and began to speak.

"Everyone please take your seats, it is time to begin" and with that it began.

(2 Hours Later)

"And the final Summoner to be linked with a Champion is Pate, a Diamond II Tier Summoner" This is the moment I had been waiting for, ever since he told me that he had put me on his preferred list I had put all my hope in that we would be linked, and now him being the last Summoner, he was my last hope.

"And the Champion that Summoner Pate is linked to is… Sona, the Maven of the Strings! Congratulations to all the Champions and Summoners who were linked today and to anyone who was not, don't lose hope. There will be another linking ceremony in 2 weeks for the remained of the unlinked Summoners. Thank you and have a nice day" and with that the High Council departed and everyone began to filter out.

I however was stuck in my seat due to my shock. How could my best friend kill my chances at being selected in the first round by taking the Summoner that clearly had wanted me, if he had approached me and told me so? It simply wasn't fair, I decided I would confront Sona about it and demand an explanation from her and from Pate.

Eventually I walked back to my room and laid down, but I couldn't sleep, it felt like my life had just been yanked out from underneath me, and by my best friend Sona no less. It was too upsetting to fall asleep, so I just laid there. All of the sudden there was a huge crash from the other room, I shot up to check what it was, and when I walked into the other room I was faced with a portal in the ceiling leading to who knows where, and a man wearing some strange armor laying on the floor.

I realized he had just come through the portal, and so I kicked him with my foot, when he stirred I asked him,

"Who the hell are you and where did you come from?" He simply looked up at me, laughed for a moment, pressed a button on his armor, which closed to portal, and then he passed out on my floor in the middle of my apartment.

I wasn't sure how to react, I mean who the hell was this guy? Coming through some strange portal, and just ending up on my floor? I dragged him over to the bed, laid him on it and then locked him in, I would have some serious questions for him when he woke up, but I sure as hell didn't want to be in a room alone with some mysterious stranger.

**P.S. Don't forget to leave a review and follow the story, it really helps and is greatly appreciated! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Enlightenment

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter 4, and as was asked here is where I will start uploading long chapters less often. As for having scheduled release dates, that's somewhat difficult for me. I have a very hectic schedule, especially with work, but I will attempt to have a chapter out at least 3 times a week. This chapter will probably be one of the longer chapters that I will write, but the rest won't be far off. Thanks to everyone who wrote a review and followed, and anyone who didn't please do, it really helps my writing! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**P.S. Now that you have seen some insight into the idea of the story and might be able to make assumptions as to where it will be going, I encourage anyone who thinks that they have a good title for the story to put it in a review or private message it to me. If someone sends in a title I like before I come up with one, I will be giving that individual a code for $10 worth of Riot Points. Again thanks so much, and get to brainstorming, i'm tired of this placeholder title i'm using! xD**

Chapter 4 – Enlightenment

**(Ahri POV) **I had just finished locking the stranger in my room, after he had mysteriously appeared in my apartment through some weird portal thing in the ceiling. I had barely gotten in 10 words before the dude had simply laughed at me then passed out. I had so many questions running through my head.

Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he here? Why did he laugh at me before he passed out?

These questions swirled around my head as I laid down to take a nap on my couch. The strangest thing of all was I had sensed an aura of trustworthiness from this strange man, I had never sensed such a thing on a human since I was a fox. Even as a fox I had only felt it once, from the magician on the battlefield all that time ago that turned me into the human I was today.

I was just beginning to fall asleep when suddenly I heard a noise coming from my bedroom and my breath caught in my throat, was he awake?

I crept over to the door to listen. I became very nervous as I heard him get out of bed and begin to mutter to himself.

"Where the hell am I? Did the portal work?"

I couldn't help but wonder what portal he was talking about, but I pushed it to the back of my mind until later, for now I had to find out who he was. I decided to call through the door to try and talk to him and determine his intentions.

"Hello? I will tell you where you are if you tell me your name and exactly how you got here, deal?"

I heard him get up from the bed, lean against the door and simply say "deal".

I took that as a sign that I could tell him where he was and he would honor the deal by telling me what I had asked of him.

"You are in the apartment of Ahri, in the Institute of War. Now tell me who are you and where are you from?" He seemed confused based on the amount of muttering I heard from the other side of the door,

"Institute of War you say? Where exactly is it located?" I was just as confused as he was now, everyone on Runeterra had heard of the Institute and knew exactly where it was located. How could this mysterious stranger not know?

"It is located directly between the warring city states of Noxus and Demacia, to keep them apart." Hardly being able to hear him and not seeing his face was really hindering my ability to tell if he was telling the truth, so I decided that if he were to answer my questions I would let him out. "If you answer the initial questions I asked you I will let you out and we can talk face to face if you would like".

He seemed to approve of this and he replied, "Very good, I have a feeling it will be a very long conversation, anyway, my name is Gwynden Rah, I used to be a renowned scientist and a 4 star general for the City-State of Torag, now I am a fugitive of my former home. As to how I got here, I am not completely sure, I had built a portal that was meant to teleport me to the other side of my world, however it seems that I may have missed my target."

After he completed his explanation, I decided his story was good enough and he had covered all the topics I had inquired about, so I let him out. After I unlocked and opened the door I was surprised to see him, no longer in his armor, simply a set of black robes. This made me trust him even more due to the fact that his armor was clearly combat armor, and by taking it off he didn't mean to fight me.

He looked me up and down and put out his hand to shake, "Pleasure to meet you Ahri, as I said my name is Gwynden, but you can just call me Gwyn." I took his hand and shook it. We both sat down on the couch and I got ready to hear his tale.

**(Gwynden's POV)**

After sitting down with the fox-girl who was apparently named Ahri, I got ready to recall the story of my life, I decided I would leave nothing out, and I would allow Ahri to judge me for who I really was. So I began,

"As I already said, my name is Gwynden Rah, I was born 23 years ago in the nation of Torag. Torag is a militaristic City-State, and in character most of my young life was spent training for the army and watching our territory slowly expand as we conquered nation after nation. In some conquests we were hated, in others we were hailed as heroes, it didn't matter, all that mattered was the glory of Torag." He sighed after saying this, "That's what they brainwashed us with from childhood anyways, it helped mask the atrocities we committed in its name."

"You seem like a nice enough man, I'm sure you never did anything truly evil." Ahri injected with a look of concern on her face. "I've seen what true evil looks like during my life, and it doesn't look like you. But never mind that, continue your story."

I smiled at her "When I was 17 I was about to be deployed, and the government, ruled by a man called the God-Emperor, did tests on all teens to determine what they should do for a living. My test results were unlike anything they had ever seen. My scores in the Science and Technology fields were off the charts, I also had a powerful attunement to magic." He stopped for a moment and gave me a serious look, "That is where my whole life changed, everyone had expected me to become a soldier, but instead I was placed directly under the God-Emperor in his secret research division."

Ahri didn't seem too surprised by this, "You were surprised? Doesn't your Government take advantage of its citizens' talents?" She inquired.

"Of course, but it is extremely rare for a 17 year old to take any job before doing at least 1 tour of duty in the military, until me, it was actually unheard of" He said with a grim smile. "So you see, I was a unique case from the beginning, in under 3 years I was the head of this top secret facility, and I was asked to begin making technology for the military. This assignment scared me, I was being asked to make technology that may be used to taking someone's life, or save it." I should've declined the assignment and gotten fired, then I could've just taking my military service and lived a quiet life, I thought to myself.

"Of course I accepted the assignment, as much as it scared me I loved my job and I didn't want to lose it to some schmuck just because I didn't want to design some weapons. So for a period of close to 2 years I designed all manner of weapons and armor, I had not seen their effect in battle at that point so I didn't feel guilty. I forgot to mention by the point when I took the assignment, I had a nearly full grown son, so I also needed the income to provide for him."

"You had a fully grown son at 20 years old?! How? That means you would've had a child at 2 years old." She exclaimed.

I was confused by this. "What do you mean? He became my son when I was 18 years old, the same age that every man in my nation gets a child."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Where did you get this child from? From a woman?"

I looked at her with a confused expression, "Of course not! I got him from the reproduction facility. I believe it is similar to a system we saw in other nations known as adoption, but more systematic, and everyone takes part in it. All babies that are born as a result of romantic relationships are sent to the facility, where they are raised until they are 16 years old and then they are given out to a man when he turns 18, whether he has a romantic interest or not."

She seemed troubled by this, "I don't really approve of a system such as the one you just described, but I will drop the subject for now so you can continue."

"Very well, I only mentioned my son because he had a large impact on my life during this time. One day I returned home to see a note left by my son, he said he had taken a year's salary from my bank account and had run away to the Rebellion. For future reference, my yearly salary is a large amount, 3rd highest in the entire City-State. Furthermore, the Rebellion is a large coalition of nations on the opposite side of the world from Torag, they have banded together to resist the influences of Torag." He paused before continuing "I was furious when I first found out, and searched endlessly for him, however I was never able to find him or the rebels. One day, I received a message with some images attached to it, in the message he told me to look at the images and see what the Government was doing with my technology."

He shuddered before continuing, "I looked at those images and saw the deaths of thousands of innocent people by the armies of Torag with my technology and weapons at their disposal. It rocked me to the core, the God-Emperor had always told me that my technology was only being used to keep the peace, not murder innocents. How could I be so stupid?" He sighed, "The only reason I had kept making weapons until that point was because I had an image of what Torag should've been; a unified nation that upheld the peace and brought freedom and prosperity to all, as they brainwashed into us at school."

"After seeing these images I wanted to go demand an explanation of the God-Emperor, but I knew all he would do is ignore me and have me assassinated for what I had seen. Unfortunately, he knew I had seen them anyway due to his spies who were watching my computer network and monitoring everything I ever did. I would've had no idea, but I was tipped off by one of the God-Emperor's inside men who I had befriended, 3 days later he was found dead. That's when I knew I needed to do something and then leave Torag forever." Ahri looked at me with a look of sympathy and I smiled softly at her, then she asked,

"What did you do? You can't stop now, it's just getting good" She said the last part with a serious look on her face, which was all I needed to see to know that I couldn't stop. I laughed and said "don't worry, I won't stop now, I just am not exactly proud of what comes next."

With a grim smile I continued, "I knew that I wouldn't be able to escape without having to fight at least someone, so I set to work developing secret weapons and armor that I would use to escape, and then destroy. But before I did that I had to determine who in the lab was an inside man. To do this, I hired an assassin to kill a member of every employee's family, those who came into work the next day with no remorse… Well, I killed them on the spot. The rest were spared, and when they next came into work, I told them of my plan and showed them the images that I had seen. I gave them a choice, to stay and help me, or take time off until I left." I laughed and Ahri looked at me quizzically, so I continued.

"The fools, they all decided to stay, in a matter of weeks, we had booby trapped the lab, set up a self-destruct system, and I had finished my experimental armor. We had also sent designs for many secret weapons that I was working on to the Rebellion, so they would have a chance to survive until I returned. I had also sent news of the God-Emperor's use of illegal chemical weapons on innocents to a few newspapers, as well as the names and memoirs of my research assistants, incase none of us survived. I thanked them each for their service, and sent them home, I should've known they wouldn't be allowed to live. They were all assassinated on their way home, there was also an attempt on my life, but it failed." Ahri interrupted,

"It failed? How?" I sighed, she really wasn't making this easy.

"I killed the assassin, the God-Emperor was playing with me at this point. He wanted me to suffer before he killed me that was the only reason he didn't send the entire army after me. So the assassin he sent after me was my brother, one of the finest assassins of our Nation. When he attacked me I realized he was using the same technique he had taught my son just before he had run away. So when he tried to use a move on me, I easily countered it and killed him." Ahri just sat there in shock with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, that God-Emperor sounds like a real jerk. I hope someone forces him to kill his brother! How can you not go right back there and kill him yourself for what he did?" She asked, my face got serious,

"One day I will return there, I will kill him and all his corrupt servants and I will transform Torag into the nation it deserves to be, a peaceful society and one that promotes diplomacy over violence and peace over war." I decided to try and lighten the heavy mood that had taken over the room by continuing my story.

"Anyhow, after I survived the assassination, I went right back to my research facility and found it swarmed by the God-Emperor's bodyguard. They were the most elite troops in the Toragian military and everyone, myself included, feared them. I managed to get into the lab after activating the automated defenses that my assistants and I had set up, along with some help from the rebels, whom were led by my son." I couldn't help but get a tear in my eye when I remembered the last time I had seen my son before I was transported here. I wiped my eyes and continued. "Once I got inside, I activated all the defenses and traps, put on my armor and started to get everything ready for the inevitable onslaught that was coming."

I decided to keep the ball rolling and just get the rest of the story out of the way so we could get on with our lives. "Eventually the remained of the God-Emperor's Commandos arrived along with the War-Lord, Torag's top general and warrior, the only person who ranked higher than me in the command structure other than the God-Emperor himself. Anyway he managed to find his way through the defenses and the traps and broke into my inner sanctum. Eventually I had to engage him, lucky for me I had designed his armor and his weapon so I knew his weaknesses. I managed to strike him down and then I was alerted that there was an army strike force of 35,000 men on their way."

Ahri interrupted me again, "Oh my, what did you do? That seems like a no-win situation!" I looked at her and nodded,

"If I hadn't prepared for it, it would've been. However I had expected there to be more, so I had destroyed all my inventions that I couldn't carry except for one, it was a transporter. Completely experimental, it had never been tested before, it was meant to transport me to the other side of my planet, but instead it teleported me here. Right after that my facility should've been destroyed by the self-destruct system that I activated right before I used the portal to escape."

When I finished we just sat there and looked at each other, she was trying to determine the sincerity of my character and I was perfectly OK with that. I didn't need or want to make any more enemies in this new world I had been teleported to, especially since I was stuck here for the foreseen future. Eventually she spoke,

"Gwynden… I… I'm so sorry for what you had to go through. I'll do anything I can to help you, whatever you decide to do, stay here or go home. I'll do whatever I can, I promise you." I smiled at her,

"Thank you so much Ahri, it means so much to have someone here that I can call a friend and will teach me about this world and help me get established. Anyway I think I'll be staying for the foreseeable future." I realized I was starving, having not eaten for 2 days. "Is there any place where I can get something to eat? I haven't eaten in a few days" I said with a laugh as my stomach growled.

Ahri laughed as well, "there is, but you may want to be ready for anything when we go, and you might want to hear exactly where you are before we go, it's not your average cafeteria down there".

(2 Hours Later)

After hearing Ahri's explanation of what the Institute of War was, I couldn't wait to get down there and meet some of the champions. I was so excited, I don't think I could've been transported to a better place in all of Creation. A place where champions could fill their need for bloodlust while solving political problems based off the results? It sounded fantastic to me, maybe after I went back to my world and cleansed the corruptness that was the Government, I could secure us a place in this new world and in the Institute of War.

Eventually we made it to the cafeteria, as we walked inside I gasped. Inside there were all manner of creatures, there were large bug looking creatures, small fluffy creatures, people and all manner of other things. Off in the corner I even saw the creature from my nation's history that helped Torag throw off the yoke of oppression. I yearned to meet him, but Ahri steered us away from him, when I asked why she just told me that he rarely liked to talk to anyone, and he scared the hell out of her. I decided I would go talk to him myself later, so Ahri wouldn't have to be scared for my sake.

After me and Ahri got some food and sat down we began to eat. Soon after I heard a high-pitched voice yell, "Hey! New Guy!" Ahri looked at me with raised eyebrows, and I suddenly realized whoever was yelling was talking about me. I turned around and saw a like furry creature guy on the table with a pie in his hand and a bomb on his back. Other than the bomb, it was just about the cutest thing I had ever seen.

Suddenly I noticed he had thrown the pie at me, and Ahri just muttered under her breath,

"Not again…"

**Aaand Cliffhanger! (Sort of)**

**So, who is the person whom Gwynden recognizes? How will he play into the story? I hope you enjoyed and again feel free to leave a review and follow the story so you can always get notifications when I update :D Also, from this chapter on, I will have a beta reader, so expect my writing to get somewhat better and hopefully i'll be able to express my thoughts more clearly haha ;D**


End file.
